


Manticor.

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is In Over His Head, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Major Character Injury, Manticore, Near Death Experiences, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: The hand that was held out to Dean was caught in a strong swipe from the manticore's front leg. Dean was horrified when he heard what sounded like a snap, and then Sam's eyes went blank as the force of the attack caused him to surge forward. Dean couldn't reach out to catch him in time, and soon his brother was crashing into the river below.'' SAMMY!''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine. All the information about the Manticor can be found online. this story takes place shortly after Cas get's his angel mojo back in season 9  
> I hope that you enjoy the story.

The engine to the impala cut off as the morning sun's rays shone through the windshield. The AC had only just been cut, and already the heat was starting to pour inside.

'' Let's get out before we get heat stroke.'' Dean said, looking over towards the passenger seat, and the third figure in the back seat. They didn't have to be told twice. It was hot as hell in here already.

Sam climbed out the passenger door, the sun beating down hard on him as he shut the door. He was starting to believe that this wasn't going to be a good idea. If it was this hot now, then it could be worse later. He heard the snap of the doors closing behind him, and when he looked back he found Dean along with Cas standing there.

'' Why did I have to come along again?'' Cas asked, looking to Dean as he began to move around the car.

'' Because we need some help on this one. We've never hunted a manticore before.'' Dean said.

The manticore, they had learned, was the creature who was killing at random out here in the desert. So far the monster had managed to kill ten people, and they may be the next victims if they couldn't stop it first. Just the thought of what this creature could do to them sent shivers running down Sam's spine as he walked to the trunk to retrieve what they'd need for the hunt.

The manticore was known for one thing when it came to its victims, and that was its habit to eat them. All the victims that had been reported, both animal and human, had almost no remains left when they were found. One victim had literally an arm left behind, making it impossible to identify. He seriously hoped that they wouldn't end up as just another footnote of the manticore's killing spree.

'' Here Sammy.'' Dean said, tossing a hiking pack towards his brother. Sam caught it one handed, quickly going through the bag to make sure that he had everything he would need. He found his gun, loaded with the only thing they could find that would work which was silver. The bag was also filled with extra ammo, what appeared to be one of the few silver knives they owned, and an emergency med kit. He zipped the bag closed, and then looked back as Dean retrieved his own bag before shutting the trunk. Cas didn't have a pack to carry. All he really needed was his angel blade because they were pretty sure if silver didn't work it would.

'' Where was the most recent killing again Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' It was about a half mile that way.'' Sam said, pointing away from the road out into the open desert. There was no road to lead out there, and Dean didn't trust even attempting to drive the impala out there. He didn't have a spare tire at the moment if one of them popped.

'' Then we better get walking.'' Dean said, making sure the trunk was locked before he started off towards where Sam had pointed. Sam and Cas followed not far behind.

'' Have you two ever actually hunted a manticore before?'' Cas asked, looking over to Sam as they walked.

'' Not once. Our dad never fought one either because there was nothing on it in his journal.'' Sam said.

'' We found out enough through some research. What ever the hell this thing is, its one old son of a bitch.'' Dean said. '' It originated from back in Persian times.'' He added.

'' It's also depicted as tons of different things, but almost all of them have one thing in common. That thing is that it always has the body of a lion. The damn thing is depicted with tons of other features, some being the face of a human, horn, wings, or a scorpions tail.'' Sam said. '' What ever it has, we've got to be careful, because the research uncovered that this thing is ginormous.'' He added.

'' In all my years of being an angel I have never encountered such a creature. It must be really good at staying under the angel radar.'' Cas mumbled to himself.

'' Well that doesn't matter. The god squad couldn't find it, but we did, so we're going to take care of it.'' Dean said. '' Now lets go find it before it finds us.''

'' Right.''

It was about another half hour before they found the area where the last body had been found. There was police tape up around the area, but much of it had blown away by this point. It was no problem to step over it to get a better look. Sam bent over before a darkened spot on the ground that was a rusty color of brown. Dean bent down next to him, reaching out to touch the stuff. His hand came back with a little of it on his fingertips.

'' Blood.'' Dean said.

'' Look's like we're in the right place.'' Sam said.

'' All the murders happened between here and the town five miles away. So we've got our search radius.'' Dean stated, standing back up from the ground.

'' Maybe.'' Sam said.

'' What do you mean by that?'' Dean asked, looking over to his brother as he stood from the ground.

'' The murders were all spread out, meaning that this thing could be anywhere around here. It's going to take forever to find it.'' Sam said.

'' Would that help?'' Cas asked.

'' What?'' The brothers asked in unison. Cas pointed towards a drop off about fifty feet away from them. The maps that they'd looked over before arriving here ran through their heads, and that's when Sam remembered that there had been a small river that ran through the area all the deaths had taken place in. In fact, now that Cas had pointed it out, maybe it would help them more than they realized. If all the murders happened close to this river bed, then maybe the manticore was camping out somewhere nearby.

'' OK, that may help a little.'' Dean said.

'' Let's go.'' Sam said.

Wind kicked up around them as they walked forward towards the small river bed. When they reached the edge, they realized that it wasn't as small as the maps had made it out to be. In fact, the river stretched a good fifty to sixty feet across. They couldn't tell how deep it was looking down at it from here, but they could tell just how far of a drop it was to reach the waters surface. It had to be at least twenty feet or so. Make a wrong landing after falling over the edge, and you were dead.

'' I think they need to rethink their maps. This river was more like a creak on there.'' Dean said.

'' It could be that they had some rain recently.'' Sam suggested, peering over the edge again. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. '' Let's not test the theory though. Best to stick away from the edge so we don't fall.'' He added.

'' Diddo.'' Dean said. The wind kicked up again, stronger then before. Dust flew up into their faces, forcing them to shut their eyes against the harmful material as it continued to kick up more and more. Dean began to fear that it was a dust storm, but something didn't seem quite right about this. There was something different about this storm. '' Back away from the edge.'' Dean said, taking quick steps back from the river. Something was coming for them.

'' Dean, look!'' He heard Cas yell. He looked forward, and through the dust he could just make out a dark figure rising in it. It was the only warning he had before something long and dark came flying through the dust to smack not only into himself, but also into Sam and Cas. The three were thrown back a few feet, landing hard on the ground as the dust began to settle around them. By the time it was settled, and Dean could see again, the thing that had thrown them back was standing less than a few feet away from Sam.

Sam was desperately reaching for his bag to get the gun out. He couldn't even unzip the bag before the creatures large clawed paw came swiping down on him.

'' SAMMY!'' Dean had his gun out, and was running towards Sam as the manticore turned to face him. He could barely believe what he was looking at.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjx9bj_sYjSAhWB0YMKHQuwDKQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fdescent2e.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FManticore&bvm=bv.146786187,d.amc&psig=AFQjCNEvPZnnQlDwZgoFayLwPmmpLzrKpg&ust=1486914404072770)

The manticore stood at about twice his own height. Like Sam had mentioned, the manticore had the body of a lion, and a long tail that resembled a scorpions tail. What he wasn't expecting was to see the creature have large bat like wings, long sharp horns, and what looked like the face of a half man half lion. It was hard to understand, but all that Dean understood was that it had just attacked his brother, and Sam hadn't moved since the strike had connected with his cheek. He had to draw the creature away from Sam. If he could do that then Cas could get to him to help. It just had to work. So Dean fired off a warning shot, which was actually close to landing in one of the creatures wings. He hadn't even tried to shoot at them.

It definitely worked, because the manticore growled menacingly before running at him on those long legs. Dean decided to take a true shot, aiming for the creatures head as he fired off a shot. However, the shot never connected because the manticore's head turned to deflect the bullet on one of his horns. Dean quickly fired off two more shots, taking a few steps back to make sure he was keeping the manticore far enough away from Sam and Cas. He could just see his brother past the manticore. Cas had pulled him up to sit on all fours, and one of his hands was wiping at blood that was coating his face. Dean went to shoot again, but he soon realized that he no longer had the manticore's attention. The creatures attention was now on his brother, who was looking up to the creature with wide eyes as blood continued to flow from the three deep gashes in his face.

'' SAMMY RUN!'' Dean yelled. The manticore was already running at them when Cas hauled Sam to his feet. He practically shoved him to his feet as they ran towards the river bed, running along side it as the manticore followed closely behind. Dean fired off the last two rounds he had in the gun, yet even though they landed in the creatures back they didn't do a thing. Dean threw the gun aside, knowing that Sam was the one carrying the extra ammo as he kept running. However, he should've paid more attention to what was around him because the manticore's tail was right beside him. The next thing Dean knew it was slamming into his side, and he was flying through the air over the edge of the river drop off.

Desperate not to fall over, Dean reached out for anything that could stop his descent. His hand snagged on something after a minute, and he quickly stopped himself from falling the twenty some feet to the water below. Dean quickly reached out with the other hand to grab something for support. Dean held on as tight as he could, eyes shooting up towards where the manticore was, and he could see that it was still after Sam and Cas.

Sam had heard Dean yell out from behind him. He just barely looked back, and when he did he found Dean flying over the edge of the drop off to the river below. Dean was falling, but he could see that he'd managed to catch himself on a root sticking out from the edge.

'' DEAN!'' Sam stopped dead where he stood, the manticore forgotten as he began to run back to where his brother was. The manticore growled at him as he ran, but as he held a claw up to attack him Sam slid under it. He slid under the manticore's towering form to reach where his brother was hanging on for dear life. The manticore spun around to run at him, and Sam was quite certain that it was going to get him this time, but it never reached him before Cas jumped in to attack it. He had his angel blade pulled out, and was on the creatures back as he attempted to lodge it into the creatures heart. Sam could thank the angel later, but right now he had to get Dean before he fell.

Sam fell to the ground before his brother, one of his hands shooting over the side to grab Dean's so he wouldn't fall.

'' Sammy?''

'' Dean, come on.'' Sam said, starting to pull. '' We've got to hurry, Cas can only hold him off for so long.'' Dean would've jumped right in, but he was a little pre occupied with looking over his brothers still bleeding face. Those gashes were deeper then they'd looked. They'd scar for sure. However, he quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and began to help lift himself up. He pulled hard, lifting himself about halfway up before a loud roar filled their ears. Sam looked back, being the only one who could see what was going on, and was shocked at what he found.

Cas had been thrown off the manticore back, his angel blade laying a few feet away from him while e lay flat on his face. The manticore landed before him, but its attention wasn't on Cas. The creatures attention was on him. Sam, frantic to get Dean back over the edge before the creature got back, began to pull harder.

'' Come on, we gotta go.'' Sam said.

'' I'm trying.'' Dean said, reaching out for a hold on the edge. Dean managed to hoist himself over the edge up to his chest, but the manticore reached them first.

'' Sam, LOOK OUT!''

It was already too late.

The hand that was held out to Dean was caught in a strong swipe from the manticore's front leg. Dean was horrified when he heard what sounded like a snap, and then Sam's eyes went blank as the force of the attack caused him to surge forward. Dean couldn't reach out to catch him in time, and soon his brother was crashing into the river below.

'' SAMMY!'' Dean watched helplessly as Sam landed in the water, but he never bobbed back up. He heard the manticore growl above him, and when he looked up it was preparing to swipe at him. Dean didn't even have to think twice as he let go before he could get him. He felt his body free fall through the air for a few seconds, and before he knew it he was hitting the water, falling under the surface as he frantically kicked for the surface.

 

\---

 

Cas groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground. Through his blurry vision he could just make out a large blob looming over where Sam and Dean where. His vision cleared a moment later just in time for him to see the manticore hit Sam's arm hard enough to either break, or dislocate it.

'' NO!'' He reached for his angel blade, but it was too late to get to them first. Sam tumbled out of his sight a second later, flying towards the water. By the time that he reached the manticore he realized that Dean was no longer there. That was when he heard the loud splash of someone hitting the water. Dean must've jumped in after Sam. Cas was at the manticore's side in seconds, and was holding up the angel blade to attack, but before he could do anything he was blindsided by a dust cloud kicked up from the ground. He covered his eyes, and he heard the manticore growl loudly before it faded. When the dust settled, he realized that the manticore was gone, and so where Sam and Dean.

He glanced over the edge, hoping to see a single sign of them, but there was nothing there. Sam and Dean had disappeared. Worry crept into his thoughts, knowing that he would need to find them before the manticore did.

'' SAM!..... DEAN!''

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting a response, he quickly began to look for a safe way down.


	2. protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries desperately to get to his brother, and help him.

Dean sucked in a deep breath of air when his head finally broke the surface of the water. The river was pulling at his body, taking him down with the slow current that it made. However, that didn't mater to him, because there was only one thing on his mind.

He had to get to Sam.

Frantically, he bean to look around for where Sam could be. His biggest fear was that his brother was somewhere still under the water. If he was, then it would be almost impossible for him to find Sam.

'' Sam!'' Dean called out. No answer was returned. He looked around him, kicking against the current to stay above the water. '' Sammy!'' Dean began to swim forward as he kicked against the current. He had to find his brother before he drowned. He swam forward, trying desperately to see through the water to find Sam.

He was distracted from his search when he heard a loud growl behind him. Dean looked up in time to see that the manticore was there, flying right at him. To get away from the creature, he quickly dove under the water to keep away from the creature. he saw the shadow of the creature go overhead, but when it went away he noticed something in the water a few feet away. It took a moment for his eyes to pick out what it was, and when he did he almost lost his breath.

It was Sam.

He swam for his brother, fighting the current as best he could until he was right beside him. He could tell that Sam was completely out, but he still couldn't see what the manticore had done to his arm. Worrying more about getting him breathing again, he looped one of his arms around Sam's chest, and then kicked for the surface. His head breached a moment later, and he sucked in a deep breath again. He never heard Sam take a breath. His eyes scanned his surroundings to find the closest place to swim to. He had to get his brother on dry land, and get him breathing again.

It was like a miracle when his eyes finally spotted what looked like a great place. He didn't waste a second in taking the chance and began to swim towards it. It was much harder now that he had six feet worth of comatose brother to carry along. It was even worse because he was struggling to keep his brothers head above the water. However, his struggle was worth it because it only took him a few minutes to reach the area. When his feet his solid ground he began to drag Sam towards the dry land. He got him fully out of the water, ad quickly laid Sam out on his back as he knelt beside him.

'' Sammy.'' Dean set a hand on his brothers chest, desperation filling him when he didn't feel it rise up. He lowered his head to his brothers, listening closely for any signs of breathing. He didn't hear anything. '' Dammit Sammy. Come on, breath for me.'' Dean begged. He pushed down on Sam's chest, beginning to start CPR. It only took two minutes before he heard hi brother gasp under him.

Sam took gasping breaths as he shot up from the ground. Water shot from his mouth as he coughed violently. He felt a hand on his back, steadying and strong as he tried to get rid of all the water in his lungs.

'' Bring it up Sammy. It's alright.'' Dean said, patting his brothers back. He looked over to Sam, noticing that the sudden movement from his jerk upwards had reopened the gashes on his cheek. They still looked just as nasty as they had when he'd first got them. His attention was pulled away from the cuts when he realized that Sam had stopped coughing, and was now breathing heavily as he looked over to him. He noticed that Sam was also shaking, which could mean two things. Either he was actually cold, or he was in shock. He had to get a look at his brothers arm now.

'' Dean... Wha.... What happened?'' Sam asked.

'' The manticore swatted at your arm, and then you dove under the water.'' Dean said. He looked towards the arm that was hit, and was shocked when he saw that it was sitting at an odd angle. The arm was definitely broken. He looked back to Sam's face, worry creasing his brow at how much pain he seemed to be in. '' How bad does it feel?'' Dean asked, a hand settling on his brothers shoulder. He saw Sam's bad arm flinch, and another pained look shot across his face.

'' Bad.''

'' Scale from one to ten?''

'' 8.'' Sam answered, pushing back a little. His legs were still in the water. Dean got the message, and quickly began to help pull him free of the water. He helped to pull Sam back to where he could lean against the rocks lining the riverbed. He helped to get the pack on his back off first, then had Sam lean back against it. Dean took stock on what Sam still had in his pack. He was thankful to see that nothing had fallen out, however everything was wet. Even the items sitting in the med kit was soaked, meaning there were no fresh wrappings for his face. He'd have to let those dry first before he could use them. What worried him more than that was that he hadn't prepared for an injury like this one. Neither Sam or Dean had thought they would need splints on this job because they'd have Cas. However, the angel wasn't here right now, meaning that he'd have to find a way to stabilize Sam's arm until he did find them. There was no telling how long that could take now that Cas couldn't zap anywhere he wanted anymore.

'' Shit.'' He mumbled.

'' What is it?'' Sam asked, watching him through lidded eyes.

'' We don't have splints for your arm. I can set it, but there's no telling if it'll stay till Cas can find us.'' Dean said.

'' You got anything in your bag?'' Sam asked.

'' Rations and my own weapons. That's it.'' Dean said.

'' Shit.'' Sam mumbled, head leaning back against the rock as his eyes slid shut. '' OK then.... Reset it.'' Sam said, holding his arm out.

'' Sam, it'll just pop back if I don't have something to hold it.'' Dean warned.

'' Just try.'' Sam said. '' It's worth it to at least try.'' Dean let out a sigh, knowing deep down that it was the right thing to do. If it was a clean cut then it should just pop right back where it belongs. However, if it was worse then that then Sam was going to be in a lot of pain until Cas found them, or they found him.

'' You sure about this?'' Dean asked.

'' Do it before I change my mind.'' Sam said.

'' Alright.'' Dean reached back for the med items he'd left out to dry. He grabbed one of the few rolls of gauze that had been packed away, and held one up to Sam. '' Bite. We don't need you biting through your tongue.'' Dean ordered. Sam obliged, taking the gauze in his good hand before shoving it between his teeth. Dean saw him take quick steadying breaths as he lifted Sam's arm up. He felt around to find where the break was, and was certain he had it when Sam's jerked as he took a quick breath in.

'' Alright. Hang in there champ.'' Dean waited a second for him to relax, knowing that if he wasn't it would just be worse.

Then he moved.

It was quick.

He wrenched Sam's arm for a moment, listening for the tell tale click that it was back in place. He was rewarded with it after a few seconds, and he barely heard it over the sound of his brother screaming through the gauze.

'' OK, OK. It's done Sammy.'' Dean said, gently setting the arm in his brother lap. Sam panted as he pulled the gauze out of his mouth, a long moan of pain escaping his lips as his head fell back against the rocks. '' You OK?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' Was all Sam said. There were no pain killers in the med kit. He'd have to make due for now, but he also had to keep an eye on Sam. If he was in shock then he could easily take a turn at any moment.

'' OK. Just... Just wait here Sammy. I'm going to see if I can find something to stabilize your arm.'' Dean said. '' There's got to b some sticks around here somewhere.''

'' What if the manticore comes back?'' Sam asked. Dean quickly went for his brothers back, pulling out the gun that he hadn't managed to get at before. He handed it over to his brother.

'' Use this. Its the best chance you've got at this point.'' Dean said. 

'' Well then... Good thing I can shoot with my left hand.'' Sam mumbled, taking the offered weapon. It rested in his lap beside his broken arm. '' Be careful.'' Sam said as Dean turned to leave.

'' I'll try.'' Dean answered, walking along the last of the dry land they had before stepping back into the water. It didn't go too deep here, so he had a good chance of searching for awhile here. He looked back to Sam for just a second, a little worried about leaving his brother in the open like this. But the look on his brother face was undeniably his signature bitch face, which told him to get going before he got up and started searching himself. Like he was letting that happen. He wasn't getting up until that arm was in a splint, or set safely enough to not risk breaking again.

Sam watched his brother as he walked on. Dean was already set in what he liked to call protection mode, meaning he was going to do what ever he could to help him. Sam found it rather annoying, but at times like this it was really a good thing that he did this.

When Dean was finally out of his sight, Sam looked away to the rock wall in front of himself. He laid his head back against the rocks again, his eyes scanning the wall and the sky above it. From where he was sitting no sun was hitting him, meaning that the sun was behind him. It would start to get dark in a few hours, and the one thing that they didn't have was a flashlight. Sam seriously hoped that they didn't get caught out here like this the entire night. The manticore would find them long before they could ever find their way back to the impala.

He was starting to feel exhausted. It was the shock for sure. He knew that he shouldn't fall asleep. That would mean death if the manticore found him, but it was getting too hard to fight the raging exhaustion.

'' What could a few minutes hurt?'' Sam asked himself. His eyes slipped shut, and then he didn't remember what happened after that.

 

\---

 

'' Sam?...... Hey, Sammy wake up.''

Sam jerked awake, his back leaving the wall for a moment only to be pushed back by a steadying hand. His eyes looked up to see who it was, and he found Dean standing there.

'' You with me now?'' Dean asked, squeezing his brothers shoulder. Sam shook his head, but noticed that his brothers hands were empty. Had his search come up with nothing? He began to move again, and that's when he noticed how stiff his right arm had become. His eyes glanced down to the injured appendage, and he found three sticks sitting parallel with his arm. There was gauze wrapped around them tightly to hold them in place. It was probably the best splint he was going to get at this point, so he couldn't complain.

'' How long was I out?'' Sam asked.

'' Long enough for me to find those and get them set on your arm. So at least an hour.'' Dean said. '' I'm surprised you actually woke up, you look like hell.'' He added.

'' Guess that's what happens when you're in shock....... Where's Cas? Have you seen him yet?'' Sam asked.

'' No, not yet. I bet he's looking for us now.''

'' How do you know?'' Dean got a sheepish look on his face, and looked away from Sam for a moment. '' You prayed to him?''

'' What else was I going to do? I have no idea where he is, and he doesn't know where we are. It's our best option.'' Dean stated, looking back to Sam. '' But we better get going. The manticor's going to find us soon. I almost had a run in with it before.'' Dean said. '' Can you stand Sammy?''

'' Yeah.'' Sam held out his good hand, which Dean took as he helped to haul his brother to his feet. Sam tottered for just a second or two, but then he was straight again. '' Wait, won't he be able to smell the blood?'' Sam asked.

'' I covered it the best I could with what gauze was dry.'' Dean said. Sam lifted a hand to his cheek and he felt the soft touch of the gauze covering the gashes. '' But I don't know if it will be enough to stop it from finding us. So here.'' Dean held out the gun to Sam again. He must've taken it back when he returned. Sam could see that Dean had the knife tucked away in his pocket, as well as the extra ammo. The pack that those items had been in was gone, leaving them with only one bag now. Dean had the last bag currently slung over his shoulder, and didn't look like he was giving it up anytime soon.

'' We better start walking.'' Dean said. Sam gave a small nod, holding the gun down at his side. His broken arm hovered around his stomach at an angle, being just a little too painful to straighten all the way.

'' Let's go.'' Sam said. They started off.


	3. Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manticore finds the brothers as they find Cas.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh, looking up to the wall of rock that they'd run into.

'' Another dead end?'' Sam asked, stepping up beside his brother.

'' Yeah... I'm starting to think that the only way out of this place is up.'' Dean muttered.

'' I can't climb Dean.'' Sam stated, moving the splinted arm slightly. His skin was starting to swell up and bruise under the wrapping, and it was starting to become rather uncomfortable to him. He wanted nothing more than to just pull the splint off, but it wasn't a good idea. It would just make his arm pop back out of place.

'' Yeah, but I can.'' Dean said.

'' What are you thinking Dean... We've got to stick together.'' Sam said. '' The manticore's still out there. If it finds us we're dead.''

'' You think I don't know that. We've gotta find Cas. He can heal that up and we can get the hell out of here to rethink our take on this hunt.'' Dean stated. He backed away from the rock wall. '' Where the hell is the little angel anyway?'' Dean mumbled.

'' He's probably looking for us in the wrong place. He thought we fell off about a half mile back that way.'' Sam said, motioning with the gun to the river at their backs. '' He's looking in all the wrong places.''

'' Maybe.'' Dean said. '' Remember, I did call out to him. He may know where we are, but he can't get to us.'' He suggested.

'' Maybe.'' Sam mumbled. His arm throbbed again, but there was no holding back the wince of pain from it. He rarely ever needed pain meds when it came to a broken arm already reset, but this one must be worse than the one's he'd had in  the past. He hoped that Cas could heal it, or he'd be benched for at least two months if not more. '' Where the hell is he?''

Something slipped behind them, and the brothers heard a cluster of loose rocks tumble into the river. They both spun around, facing the water as the last of the rocks fell into thee river.

'' Something's there.'' Sam said, raising the gun.

'' Stay here.'' Dean said, stepping past his brother.

'' What, Dean! What happened to sticking together?'' Sam seethed, the gun lowering for just a second before more rocks fell.

'' Just stay here Sammy.'' Dean said, pulling the silver blade from where he'd tucked it away. '' I'll check it out.''

'' Dean-'' Sam never finished before his brother was walking away towards the rock slip. '' Dammit Dean.'' Sam cursed, raising the gun back up to train on the area where he'd disappeared. He listened closely for any sign of something other than his brother being over there. He was rewarded when he didn't hear a single thing. He waited and watched, worry gnawing at his stomach the entire time. It was a few minutes later that he saw some movement to his right. He jerked the gun in his hand, aiming for the thing, but never fired a shot.

'' Whoa, Sam.'' He stopped Dead in his tracks when he realized the thing that had moved wasn't the manticore, or his brother.

It was Cas.

'' Cas, what the hell. I could've shot you.'' Sam said, lowering the gun.

'' Well you didn't.'' Cas said, walking closer as he lowered his hands. '' Where's Dean?... And what happened to you?'' He asked.

'' Dean's checking something out over there.'' Sam said, pointing to where the rocks had fallen. '' Me, well my arms broken for starters.'' Sam said, showing off the make shift splint on his arm.

'' Let me.'' Cas said, reaching forward. Sam didn't argue as he set a hand on his forehead, and the next thing he knew there was no more pain. He pulled the gauze away from his face, running a finger over the now gash free skin that laid underneath. Next the splint came off, revealing no bruising or swelling.

'' We should check on I fear that the manticore ma be nearby.'' Cas said.

'' Why's that?'' There was the sound of a low growl that was a ways away.

'' That's why.'' Cas said. The two took off at a run towards where Dean had left. Sam soon out ran Cas, eyes searching desperately for his brother. It was a good thing he was looking, because if he hadn't been then he would've run right into him.

He stopped himself just as Dean entered his vision mere inches away from taking him out.

'' Dean?''

'' Sammy, run!'' Dean snapped, breathing harshly. Sam noted that blood was dripping down Dean's arm, and he now had his own fair share of gashes in his face.

'' Where is it?'' Cas demanded, the angel blade appearing in his hand. Dean didn't even have to answer, because when Sam looked past his brother he could see the manticore behind him. Without even thinking, he grabbed Dean's good arm, and began to pull him forward away from the creature. Cas put himself between the Winchesters, and the manticore, a shield of protection.

'' He found me not long after I walked off.'' Dean panted, trying to keep up with his brother. '' I never saw him before he tore through me.''

'' Cas, how the hell did you get down here before?'' Sam asked, not once looking back to the angel.

'' There's an area up ahead I was able to walk down. We can get out through there.'' He said.

'' Good.'' Sam said back. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, noticing both that the manticore was gaining on them, and that Dean had one arm wrapped tightly around his ribs. He really hoped hat they weren't broken, or else they were in trouble because Ca couldn't stop to heal him now. They had no chance against this beast down here. It would corner them, and kill them before they could get off the first shot. They had to get to higher ground, but that meant getting out of this valley. If Cas was right, it would still take longer then they had to get back up there.

Sam heard the manticore growl behind them again, followed by something splashing down into the water beside them. Sam glanced back, finding that Cas had been thrown in the water. He was already getting up to attack, but the manticore was closer to them then he was to it. The beast rushed Sam and Dean, so the two did what they thought was best.

In situations like this, jump out of the way.

Dean hit the wall hard, jarring his already battered body even more. Sam was able to tuck and roll, coming back up with the gun raised. He fired off two shots, one of them razing the creatures face, and the other hitting it in the head. The beast jerked to the side, blood dripping from the wound as it growled low in its throat. Sam stood from the ground, keeping the gun trained on the creature as it growled more. He saw Cas move to get Dean just past the beast, and he prayed desperately that they wouldn't be seen before the creature ether died or managed to recover from the blow. He also hoped that the first of the two was what would happen, but it was starting to look very unlikely.

The manticore turned to Sam, teeth flashing with blood as he barred them at him. Dean and Cas were a ways away now, and he was thankful. However, he was the one in trouble now. The manticore stocked towards him on all fours, teeth still barred. Sam took a slow step back, firing off two more bullets. The first hit its head again, and nothing happened. The next hit its chest, and yet again nothing happened. If silver wasn't working, then Cas's angel blade may be the only thing that could work on the beast now. He took one last step back before the creatures tail swung up.

'' SAMMY!'' Dean and Cas saw what was about to happen, and broke out into a sprint towards Sam. '' GET DOWN NOW!'' He yelled. The tail swung down toward Sam, but just like when they'd been charged he managed to jump out of the way. He landed a few feet away, and was already pushing himself up by the time the manticore realized that he'd jumped out of the way. Dean reached his brother first, quickly pulling him to his feet when Cas reached them.

'' Silver doesn't work.'' Sam said.

'' What?''

'' I shot it in the head, and the chest. The silvers no good.'' Sam said.

'' Then what the hell can kill it?'' The manticore roared in anger, then began to charge them again.

'' I wouldn't stay to find out.'' Sam said. '' Run!'' The three took off towards the area that Cas had told them about. The manticore was inching closer with every one of their steps. It was almost on top of them by the time that they reached the climbing spot. Cas was right about one thing, they'd be able to climb up that thing. But could they get up it fast enough before the manticore reached them? The damn thing could fly, they'd seen it themselves. It could easily take them out.

'' Climb! Go, go, go!'' Dean shouted, pushing Sam forward when he turned back to see what was in front of him. Sam started up first, taking off as fast as his legs would take him. Dean was close behind, following almost just as fast as Sam. Cas was in the rear, angel blade still held out to attack the creature. As of now the blade was their only hope of killing the damn thing. The climb upwards was much harder then it had looked, and by the halfway point Sam an Dean were loosing momentum.

'' Keep going!'' They heard Sam yell. '' Don't look back!''

'' The damn thing's gaining on us.'' Dean said, sparring a glance despite his brothers wishes. The manticore was almost on top of him. '' Go faster!'' He snapped. The end of the climb was in sights, which was at least a few feet away from them. Dean saw Sam step over the edge, popping out of his sight for a few seconds before he joined him. He didn't spare a second to look back to make sure Cas made it out, and was thankful to see the angel make it out just before the large mass of the manticore made it out.

The creature was flying up above them, as if it was deciding whether to attack them or not. Even from the distance it stood at, they could still hear its loud throaty roar.

'' We've got to kill that thing.'' Dean said. '' Cas, you still got your blade?'' He asked.

'' Yeah.'' He held up the silver angel blade.

'' Good.'' Dean looked back to the manticore, which was starting to swoop back down towards the ground. '' We've got one shot at this. Cas, Sam and I will do our best to draw it in. When you see the chance to attack, take it.'' Dean said.

'' I will do my best.'' He said. The manticore roared overhead once more, and Sam and Dens eyes snapped up to it as he began to dive for them.

'' Go now!'' Dean yelled. He grabbed Sam by the arm, and the two began to run in the opposite direction of the river. Cas instead ran towards a group of rocks resting by the side, waiting just out of the creatures sight to watch for when he'd have the chance to attack. Dean and Sam ran as fast as they could, never straying too far from where they saw Cas's hiding spot. The manticore was getting pretty fed up with them, roaring in anger as it tried to charge them. The brothers saw this attack coming, and quickly split in two different directions. The manticore ran through nothing but air, the area where the brother had been standing now empty. Dean was running in one directing, which was leading back towards the river. Sam was running in the opposite direction. The manticore looked to the two hunters as if deciding who to go after. It finally made up his mind, and took off with a flap of its wings towards Sam.

Dean quickly realized that the manticore was no longer on his tail. He spun around, fear in his gut when he caught sight of the beast chasing after his brother. It was quickly gaining on Sam, and Dean realized that the scorpion tail on the beast was flicking around in the back. Was it going to do what he thought it was going to do?

'' Sammy run!'' Dean shouted, running after his brother. Cas saw what was happening, and quickly ran after both Dean and Sam n a desperate attempt to get to it before the manticore reached Sam.

Sam had heard his brothers shout, and had looked over his shoulder for just a second to see that the manticore was gaining on him. Dean and Cas were far off behind it, but they were running at him. However, looking back was a seriously bad idea because when he looked back he threw off his balance. Sam had managed to trip himself over his own two feet. Sam fell hard on the ground, barely catching himself to keep from smacking his head off the ground. He heard and felt a gush of air above him which whipped at his clothing and hair. Dust flew up into his eyes as he began to push up.

'' Sammy!'' He looked towards the voice, opening his eyes through the dust to find his brother still running towards him. Sam manages to push to his feet, quickly stumbling towards them. He could clearly see Dean now, but there was horror in his face. It was the only warning he had before a painful burning sting filled his lower back. Heat even hotter then a flame licked across his skin, and his eyes flashed white as the pain rocketed through out the rest of his body. He couldn't be sure if he'd screamed or not, but his throat felt ready to tear in half when his legs finally gave out.

 

\---

 

Sam's scream had torn through Dean's heart like a sharp dagger. He had watched as the manticore ran up behind him, and then its tail had plunged down towards Sam's back. Then his brothers scream had hit the air, and then he was falling.

Dean, in shock and horror, ran forward to catch his brother. He looped his arms under Sam's own, guiding him down to the ground. He could hear Sam breathing harshly as he guided him down, and his eyes were clamped shut.  His hand brushed against his brothers back as he took him down, and his hand hit something hard. Horror struck his stomach as he gripped the small item, and wrenched it from his brothers back. He held it up to get a better look at it, and realized that it was the length of a stinger. It had broken off the manticore's tail.

Sam had been stung.


	4. savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tried desperately to protect the Winchesters, and save Sam's life.

'' Sammy, come on, say something. Sammy?'' Dean threw the stinger piece aside, one of his hands holding Sam up while he tried to get a good look at his brothers face.

God, Sam's eyes weren't even open.

'' Sammy come on!'' Dean said, shaking his brothers form. Sam let out a soft moan of pain, and Dean was rewarded with him opening his eyes. '' Sammy?''

'' .... Dean..... Can't feel my body.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Stay with me Sammy. Don't do this to me.'' Something large landed beside them, and Dean looked away for just a second to find that it was the manticore's foot. It was standing overtop of them. The creatures face was a foot away from them both. He could see the fangs in its mouth, which were dripping saliva onto the dusty ground. Dean, against all odds, stood his ground against the creature. He had to, if Cas was going to kill it.

They finally had the creature down. If he could keep it here, and not let it get another hit in on Sam, then he'd be able to kill it.

The manticore moved closer after a moment, its face growing closer to him with every second. Dean leaned back just a little, Sam moving with him until he was pressed against his chest. The manticore was mere inches from his face now, and Dean could smell its horrible breath. The damn thing should learn what a tooth brush is.

Dean waited for just another few seconds, and then the manticore drew back. It roared loudly, and then lunged forward for the attack. He flinched, holding Sam closer as he waited for the crushing pain of the creatures jaw. That pain never came.

Dean opened his eyes, looking up to where the manticore had been. He saw that now it was writhing around on the ground a few feet away. He saw a glint of silver along its back which moved quickly up then back down into the creature back. The manticore let off one last roar, then fell still. The silver moved again, and when Dean looked he saw Cas standing there with the angel blade covered in blood. Cas had managed to kill the beast.

The manticore was dead.

Dean was still watching in awe, but was brought back to a new situation when he heard Sam give off a gasp for breath.

'' Sam... Sammy.'' Dean moved so he could see Sam's face. His brothers face was ten times more pale then it was before. There was sweat breaking out across his brow, and his eyes were no longer open. '' Don't do this Sam. Wake up Sammy.'' Dean said, shaking hi brother again. Nothing happened. Sam remained the way he was, gasping for air as his body trembled in Dean's arms. '' No.... No, no, no. Don't do this Sammy. Don't.'' Sam's eyes cracked open just enough for Dean to see the whites of his eyes. They'd rolled to the back of his head. He panicked, quickly searching for a pulse on his neck. Sam pulse wasn't even there.'' No, no, no. Sammy.''

The trembling began to slow, and Sam's eyes grew wide long enough for Dean to feel the stutter of a week heartbeat before shutting. Sam's body went limp.

'' Sam.'' His head fell against Dean's chest as his body sagged in his arms. '' No.....''

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwihwJ2Zs4jSAhVJ0YMKHSBFBmsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcobwebqueen.wordpress.com%2Ftag%2F7x17-the-born-again-identity%2F&bvm=bv.146786187,d.amc&psig=AFQjCNFNOnWoDNZLr7ft32k17jb5FvXRIg&ust=1486914676782854)

Dean's arms wrapped around his brothers form, holding Sam close as he buried his face into his shoulder. Sam wasn't breathing, he was basically dead. Sam was dead. He held back a harsh sob,his eyes shooting up towards where Cas was standing. He was still holding the angel blade, but the second Dean's eyes hit him the blade slipped from his hands. He looked just as shocked as he did, and Dean couldn't blame him. But he needed him right now, if they were going to save Sam before he was gone for good. '' Cas, save him.'' Dean said.

'' Dean, he may be too far gone now.'' Cas said.

'' I don't care.'' He said, his eyes shooting back to Sam. '' Just save him, please. I can't loose him.'' He begged. Cas didn't waste a second at those words. He crossed the distance between him and the brothers. He knelt in front of Dean, holding out a hand to lay on Sam's head. Dean watched as Cas's eyes began to glow a bluish white as his energy flowed into Sam.

It was a slow process. Dean could feel the entrance wound from the stinger starting to heal up under his touch. There was also color filling his face again. It was another minute though before Dean saw his chest begin to move. It was a slow movement at first, but then it was a sharp jerk as Sam took in a long harsh gasp. His eyes shot open, looking off into space as he tried to shoot out of Dean's arms. Dean held him in place to keep him from undoing what ever Cas had done to save him. He soothed his brother, running a hand up and down his back while whispering to him. His brother was breathing, he was alive, he was going to be OK.

'' It's OK Sammy. It's alright, just relax.'' Dean said, a pressure lifting off his chest. One of his hands reached back to where the stinger had gone into his back, and he was relieved to find that there was no longer a mark there. A minute passed, and then Cas pulled away.Sam began to push away from Dean, his strength finally returning now that the poison was gone. '' You alright now Sammy?'' Dean asked, his hands still gripping his brothers arm. The other one came up to check his pulse just to be sure, and he was relieved to find it strong and healthy.

'' What the hell just happened?'' He asked, looking between Dean and Cas for a moment before noticing he now dead manticore's corpse. '' You killed it?''

'' Yeah..... Right after it struck you with its tail.'' Dean said.

'' What?'' Sam asked, looking back to Dean with confused eyes.

'' It' true.'' Cas said. '' The manticore struck you with the stinger on the end of it tail. You were technically dead Sam.'' He said.

'' I died?'' Sam looked back to the manticore. '' It didn't feel like I died.'' He said.

'' What do you mean?'' Dean asked.

'' I could still hear you guys. I couldn't make out what you were saying, but I could still hear your voices.'' Sam said. '' It was like  was in a coma or something.''

'' What ever it was, its over now.'' Cas said. '' That's what matters.''

'' Think you're ready to stand Sammy?'' Dean asked, finally taking his hands off his brother.

'' Yeah.'' Dean stood first, holding out a hand to help Sam up. He wavered for just a moment on his feet, but then was standing straight and tall. His normal 6 foot 4 self.

'' What will happen if someone comes around and finds this thing? There's no way we can just leave it here.'' Sam said.

'' We'll have to burn it.'' Dean said. '' But the oil and matches are all back at the car... Man, I seriously had been hoping that it would just dissolve when we killed it. Looks like we're getting dirty.''

'' Better start walking.'' Sam mumbled.

 

\---

 

It was another two hours before flames rose up into the sky.

The manticore's fur caught fire quickly, and easily spread to the rest of the body. Dean and Sam stood watch from a little ways away.

Cas had already taken off, saying that he had somewhere to be. Said something about helping Hannah out or something. What ever it was, he was gone which left the Winchesters to clean up the mess.

Sam, watching the fire burn brightly, noticed that the creatures face was looking towards them. It was charring, burning into something unrecognizable as the thing that had almost taken his life. It disturbed him to think that just a sting like that could've done him in more that the attack had when he'd fallen in the river. That one should've killed him along, but here he was. He was still kicking after something not even comparable to that attack almost killed him two hours ago.

'' Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah?''

'' Just how close was I to being dead back there?'' Sam asked

'' You basically were dead Sammy, just like Cas said. Your heart had stopped, and you weren't breathing. I bet that if Cas hadn't started when he had you would've been much harder to get back then that.'' Dean said.

'' Oh.'' So he was right. He had basically died. Sam tried to let it roll of his shoulders as he looked back to the burning manticore. Their job here was done. However, there were still plenty of other jobs to take care of. They had to get moving soon to take care of the jobs.

'' Well I'd say that its charred enough. What do you say we get out of here already?'' Dean asked, turning over to his brother.

'' You just read my mind.'' Sam said, turning away from the manticore. He couldn't look at it anymore. '' Let's get out of here.''

'' Let's.'' Dean said, leading the way back to where they'd left the impala.

Another job well done.


End file.
